The Birthday Plot: Aftermath
by DannyPhanto fan
Summary: Beast Boy's plot has some serious consquences. 1st Sequel of three to The Birthday Plot


Beast Boy ran like the devil was at his heels… the devil being one Robin the Boy Wonder

_**Disclaimer: I just play with them.**_

_**Notes: May not be as funny as the first, but I tried.**_

_**Summary: Beast Boy's prank caused a serious side-effect.**_

Beast Boy ran like the devil was at his heels… the devil being one Robin the Boy Wonder. Robin was holding a club-like gadget and yelling expletives. Starfire flew after them in a bid to stop her boyfriend from committing murder. Cyborg was watching as he munched on some popcorn and Raven stood ready to separate the boys.

Pause.

Why did Robin want to kill his comrade?

It was well known that two months ago Beast Boy pulled a very serious prank. This was the aftermath of said prank.

Starfire had begun to feel sick around very pungent smells, guts and gore, and always in the morning. Now each of the titans, including the Tamaranian herself, had hoped against hope that she just had some alien form of a stomach flu; though they each had a sinking feeling that that was not the case.

So it had been agreed, she agreed herself after Robin explained, that she should be checked out by a doctor.

Raven though knew the truth; she had sensed a second life force inside her friend.

Robin was the only one to accompany Starfire; they felt it was most appropriate. They used the T-car and wore their uniforms, so their civilian identities would not be compromised.

"Kori," he said, using the titans' shortened form of her true name, "I'm sorry if I got you…"

"Dick," she replied as she squeezed the hand that held her own, "I do not regret becoming one with you, if I am not alone in my own flesh I shall see it as a blessing from X'Hal…"

He smiled, a little sadly, at her acceptance of the situation. He too would be happy, but his mind was also troubled. She would become a target of their enemies, worse than ever before. He also had doubts about his ability to parent; lord knows Bruce Wayne was not a model father.

So with those thoughts in his mind, he parked the car, and they walked into the clinic. It was early in the morning hours, before the clinic was open to the public.

The doctor was kind and helpfully explained what she was doing as she was doing it. As the gel was applied to her abdomen she shivered. Robin squeezed her hand reassuringly, giving her a small smile. The doctor began searching for her womb and once she discovered it, the doctor was silent.

She turned to face them, with a smile on her face, and told them, "Congratulations!"

Robin fainted. It was one thing to suspect, but to have it confirmed was another thing all together.

"Is that a normal reaction to such news?" Starfire asked the doctor as she gazed at his prone form. The doctor laughed and nodded as she cleaned up.

"Robin, Robin," an angelic voice sang as someone shook him awake. His eyes clenched shut as he tried to remember why he passed out.

Kori was with…his child! He groaned as his head throbbed painfully, but he forced open his eyes anyway to see her peering down worriedly at him.

Worry, stress. She shouldn't be stressed in her condition. He stood up and grinned at her, if only to assure her that he was fine. The ride home was a silent one as both were trying to figure out how to tell the others.

Kori broke the silence though, "You are worried, Dick, why?"

He sighed as his right hand sought out hers, "What if something happens to you because of this? What if I lose you? All our enemies, including my enemies from the time I spent with Bruce, they'll be all over this. What if they kill you?"

"You would not lose me," she replied surely, "you know why?"

"Why?"

"Because I trust you to do what ever you can to aid me," she said simply, "also you forgot that I can protect myself quite well."

She gazed at him for a little while longer, "That is not all you worry about is it?"

"What if I'm not good enough? What if I screw up being a father? What if I help raise the kid and he/she becomes a psychopathicmaniac on par with the Joker…I've never done anything like this before…"

"Neither have I," she said smiling, "we shall learn together…"

They were now parking in the garage, "How can you be so calm about this?" he asked. She shrugged, "In all honesty I do not know, perhaps it is because I believe that everything happens for a reason… on my homeworld we are taught that X'Hal has a plan for each Tamaranian. Perhaps this is mine. Besides, this is something to celebrate."

He smiled, "Yeah it is."

They went into the tower, "Titans, meeting now." called Dick. His team assembled quickly in the common room. They looked to him anxiously, waiting for the verdict.

Dick looked to Kori and asked softly "Can I?"

She smiled, nodding.

He grinned at her before looking towards the others, saying, "Beast Boy, you'll be baby-sitting in about 10 months time."

Raven got the hint immediately and floated over to hug her friends before sitting back down.

Cyborg then got it, sweeping Starfire into a massive hug, before heading to the kitchen to plan a celebratory dinner.

"Huh?" Beast Boy asked, "I don't get it."

Three different hands met their respective foreheads, before Robin shouted, "She's pregnant, you dolt!"

"Oh. And you only did it with those wrecked condoms I gave you?" the changeling inquired.

"Yes," spoke his commander as he reached into his utility belt and removed something like a lightsaber's handle, a club appeared, and he said, "I suggest you run."

Play.

Beast Boy ran like the devil was at his heels… the devil being one Robin the Boy Wonder. Robin was holding a club-like gadget and yelling expletives. Starfire flew after them in a bid to stop her boyfriend from committing murder. Cyborg was watching as he munched on some popcorn and Raven stood ready to separate the boys.

He came to the shoreline and dived in, going dolphin. Robin too dived into the bay and swam after him.

"GET BACK HERE _**COWARD**_!"

Now not only was Starfire following them but Raven was as well. She was holding a small camera that was linked to Cyborg's internal wi-fi so he could see what the result was.

They ran through the streets, actually sidewalks; Robin was always polite as he shoved through the crowds. They ran pass the city boundaries into Gotham City. They passed Wayne Manor.

"Sir," Alfred Pennyworth said to his master, "I believe I just saw Master Dick chasing a green cheetah, in uniform."

"Something happened with his little team," Batman said dismissively, "as long as he hasn't knocked up his little girlfriend its best not to interfere…"

Oh if only he knew…


End file.
